Sheriff Swan & Madame Mayor
by Lottie Mockett
Summary: Afterparty: A drunk Emma gets a late night visit after the election party. This happens right after 1x08, and Emma and Regina have already fallen madly in love with each other  like from the first time they stared at each other  And are currently dating


**Title:** Sheriff Swan and Madame Mayor

**Pairing:** Swan Queen

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimers:** The characters of Regina Mills and Emma Swan are not mine. I do not own, nor do I have any official association with Once Upon A Time, ABC or pretty much any other profit making entity. No infringement is intended. Blablablabla

**Summary:** A drunk Emma gets a late night visit after the election party. This happens right after 1x08, and Emma and Regina have already fallen madly in love with each other (like from the first time they stared at each other) And are currently dating.

**A/N:** This is me not being able to control all my swan queen feelings from last night's episode. Started writing almost immediately.

The election party was coming to it's end and the only thing Emma can really remember is Regina stepping through Granny's door looking defeated but slightly proud (or maybe she's making up that part), telling her she's sheriff Swan now as she handed her her new shiny badge with a destroyed expression on her face Emma won't soon forget.

'You should really stay here, you know?' Emma snaps out of her thoughts as the girl in red standing behind the bar opens her mouth. 'You're a little drunk and tired and we have plenty of room, on the house.' Before she could answer the girl was already handing her the keys to her room and making her way upstairs. 'Goodnight…sheriff!' she whispers halfway up the stairs.

'Goodnight…' Emma grumbles in her drunk haze, trying to keep her eyes open. She chugs down the rest of her apparently non-alcoholic drink and calmly moves towards the stairs. Trying to find the light switch she freezes as she hears a knock on the door.

'It's me darling, Regina, can you open the door?' Emma's frown immediately turns into a broad smile as she sluggishly walks to the door and turns the lock. Barely being able to stay on her feet as Regina jumps her and kisses her with an intensity as if they haven't seen each other in years. Not stopping Emma locks the door again and drops Regina's coat to the floor, almost waltzing through the diner.

'So how about a little private celebration, sheriff Swan? The mayor whispered into the newly elected sheriff's ear. 'We run this town now babe' she continued with a mischievous grin that made sparks run through Emma's entire body, all the way down to her knees making her slip even closer to Regina. And as the blonde's head turns towards her she can't help but gulp as a hot breath washes over her face. Automatically making her lick and bite her lip as if she no longer controlled her body. Her hands already wandering off aimlessly over Emma's body, she stops herself before she completely loses herself.

'Wanna take this upstairs?' Emma hinted as her eyes rolled over to the stairway. Regina purred having exactly the same idea. They've been breathing down each other's necks for days now fighting over Henry and politics (which they don't really even care about, it's all about the winning) Making the sexual tension unbearable up to the point where they often found each other kissing or snuggling, completely forgetting Henry was in the room. Even Mary had to tell them to get a room. (awkward)

'Oh and I still didn't get a chance to 'properly' thank you for the rescue.' Emphasizing the middle word while biting her lips. She reached for Emma's hands and guided her upstairs. 'But ofcours I would have been just fine on my own' she added confidently, not turning her head. 'Awwww!' she shrieked as Emma pinched her arm, staring her down with her righteous look. Regina rolls her eyes and plants her lips on the blonde's not being able to stand even one more sexually sparked discussion. She could still taste the alcohol remnants on her lover's lips, licking and cherishing every inch. While her hands waltz up Emma's shirt, yanking it out of her jeans and over her head leaving it on the floor, breaking the kiss only for a moment as the blonde starts frisking on the mayor's shirt, but impatiently ripping it open, buttons flying all around, revealing her steaming hot black lace bra.

Regina rakes her teeth over Emma's, biting and pulling her bottom lip until it flips back. Keeping her eyes closed as she relishes the taste of Emma and alcohol on her own lips. And Emma's nails softly scratch over Regina's spine causing her to burst out an inhuman sound. She reaches for the railing to hold onto, but the blonde's nails dig deeper and move all the way down into her lace panties. Her body just crawls upward like a wave, uncontrollable and she falls on the stairs. The sheriff slowly guiding her down while quickly taking advantage to remove her pants and undies, throwing them downstairs. Meanwhile the dark beauty pulls Emma's head to hers and kisses her, exploring, tasting and massaging Emma's mouth, ignoring the need for air.

With one finger she traces a long path from between the blonde's breasts up over her neck and ending at her chin guiding her with her as she crawls a little further up the stairs. Without warning she grabs the other woman's wrist and turns her underneath her, pinning her to the stairs. Quickly she removes her jeans and panties and glides her hands under the sheriff, pushing her body upwards, licking her belly from her naval to her her bra as she removes the bra. The blonde's body arches upward, causing her shoulders to painfully push against the stairs. But the pain doesn't bother her as she's been wanting this for days, hell she even likes the pain a little.

The mayor moves her hands down over Emma's ass back up over her muscular belly, letting her thumbs brush over the top of Emma's folds. Her hands gliding over the blonde's body, squeezing her breasts hard then massaging them gently. She lets her mouth run over her neck, barely touching, breathing warm hot air all over the sheriff's neck and ear. Burning with desire she slides her hand down, letting her fingers to touch emma's inner thighs making the woman tremble and open her legs compulsively, allowing the mayor full acces.

With an unbearable need she dips a finger in Emma's soaked center. Raising her eyebrows in surprise and giving her lover a playful smile. She rakes her nails between the folds over the hot skin and presses down on the pulsing clit. Planting kisses from her neck over her breasts all the way down she closes her lips over the tiny muscle and starts biting and sucking, making Emma lose complete control over her mind and body.

'Fuck me!' She screams as the mayor bites down hard. Regina reaches for her bra and stuffs it into the blonde's mouth to try and silence her. Almost immediately pushing in 2 fingers quite easily. She hears an approving muffled moan and continues thrusting her fingers up and down and in and out.

'You okay, sheriff Swan?' she grins tilting her head up from between the blonde's folds. Emma is biting down hard on her lips as she tangles her hand in the raven black hair pushing her head back down and showing her exactly what she needs and wants. Regina pushes Emma's legs further apart with her shoulders and adds a third finger, twisting and sliding in and out. Gently rubbing her fingertips against the soft sensitive spot that makes the blonde's body curve upward.

Suddenly she pulls out her fingers fast making Emma shrudder. She stares worried and wanting at her mayor, licking her fingers seductively, tasting her lover's sweetness, cherishing it. Frustrated the blonde slams her head hard against the stairs, biting her bottom lip till it bleeds. The mayor enjoys her little achievement but quickly crawls over the blonde to kiss her lips and soothe the pain. With a playful smile she moves back down and without warning she dips her tongue in the sheriff's moist center, circles it then let's the full size of her tongue slide between the folds over the clit, yanking it. She thrusts her fingers back inside all at once making the blonde's body arch up into the movement but Regina pushes her back down.

She again continues flicking and whirling around the pulsing knob. Emma, pinned down against the stairs, clinging the stairs with one hand and the railing with the other, desperately trying to keep herself down. Little drops of sweat rolling down her body now as Regina gently pulls her clit with her teeth sending a shockwave of sparks through her spine ebbing out to all corners of her body making her trash and tremble. Leaving her body dripping in sweat, spread out over the stairs, her legs and arms paralyzed.

Regina calmly pulls out her fingers and crawls on top of the blonde, kissing the drops of sweat still left on her skin. Eventually resting her head on Emma's shoulder. Feeling the sheriff's chest heave up and down fast and hearing her heart race she strokes her chest soothingly, trying to calm her.

The sheriff pecks her love on the forehead thanking her without saying a word. They lock eyes and just gaze into each other's eyes for a few minutes, what seemed like hours.

'I love you, madame mayor and I'll never leave you' the sheriff finally whispered after some of her strength had returned to her.

'I…love you too, my beautiful sheriff' the mayor hushed against Emma's chest. First time she managed to speak those precious words in years even if it was just a whisper. 'And thank you…for saving me…'

~~~The End~~~


End file.
